


Jack Kelly and the Gay Roommate

by IGuessIWriteStuffNow



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (but not really), (sort of) non-consensual kissing, Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Humor, Jack is Really Oblivious, Jack-Kath friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Pining, Third Person POV, also help how do I title, sprace and newsbians are mentioned, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessIWriteStuffNow/pseuds/IGuessIWriteStuffNow
Summary: It wasn’t like Jack had a problem with gay people- half of his friends were some kind of not straight, and he never had a issue with them- but there was something about Davey’s sexuality that just made him uncomfortable.Javid AU based off of the article titled: "Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he's fallen in love with him"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the second I heard the title of this article I wanted to write a Javid AU for it, but I hadn't actually ever read the article until after I finished writing the fic. And it turns out, it's a lot like what I wrote.
> 
> http://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/  
> I mean I have no way to tell if this is a true story or not, but that's the article guys.^^^

Jack Kelly wasn’t unfamiliar to having roommates. He’d grown up in a rotation of foster homes, sharing rooms and sometimes beds with other kids. By the time he got out of the system, he was going away to college, where he shared a dorm room with this kid- Crutchie, he went by. And Crutchie was a great guy, and Jack loved sharing a room with him, but by his second year of college, he wanted out of a dorm. He saved up his money, enough to pay half of a rent, he hoped, and started searching for roommates. He turned down Race’s offer- Spot was over constantly and Jack didn’t really want to get in the middle of that- and Katherine had recently decided to move in with her girlfriend of a few years, so that was out as well. But she told him that Sarah- the girlfriend- had a brother Jack’s age who was looking for a roommate. And Jack was desperate, so he accepted.

And he liked Davey well enough, he just hadn’t expected him to be so… gay.

It wasn’t like Jack had a problem with gay people- half of his friends were gay or bi or pan or _something_ , and he never had an issue with them- but there was something about Davey’s sexuality that just made him uncomfortable.

And it wasn’t that Davey flaunted the fact that he was gay. Jack hadn’t even known the first two weeks of living with him, and only found out when he saw Dave making out with some random guy on their couch. Not a fun moment.

“Oh, sorry, Jack. I didn’t realize you’d be back so soon.” Dave had said, when he finally noticed Jack standing there, gaping at him and his date. “Um, this is my roommate,” The way he gestured at Jack was so casual that Jack had assumed he forgot his was currently sitting on some guy’s lap. “Jack, this is…” He had trailed off in a way that was all too familiar for Jack. _He didn’t even know the other’s name_.

“Justin.” The other boy provided, smiling somewhat awkwardly, a bit more self-conscious of the position he was in than Dave seemed to be.

“Nice to meet you.” Jack’s words had a deadpan that he blamed on the shock. “I’m gonna-” Dave nodded and Jack had practically ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. An uncomfortable sense of Wrong was amalgamating in his stomach, which got worse every time the image replayed in his head. Davey kissing another boy… It just didn’t sit right with him. And he’d seen Spot and Race kiss what seemed like a million times- in more obscene and uncomfortable ways- and he hadn’t minded. But Davey…?

Jack didn’t want to think too much about that; he never wanted to think about uncomfortable things. When Dave talked to him the next morning- Justin had left without breakfast- he just asked if Jack was okay with Dave being gay. Naturally, Jack told him that it was fine. Because it was fine. It was Davey’s life, not his. He just steeled himself for the discomfort and resolved to be a good roommate, despite his misgivings. This would be easy.

*****

“Hey, Jack,” Dave’s voice filtered through the door to Jack’s room, paired by three short raps on the wooden frame. Jack closed his sketchbook- Dave had never barged into his room before, but there was always a chance he decided to that time. And if he did, Jack really didn’t want his eyes to witness the many, _many_ drawings on the page, all of which were in Davey’s own image. Jack didn’t know how he would explain that, especially because he couldn’t even explain it to himself. But, like he was accustomed to, he shoved the thoughts to the back of his head and stood. He made his way over to the door, ready to listen to whatever his friend of nearly five months had to say. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“I dunno, Dave.” He opened the door, revealing Jack’s roommate dressed in sleep clothes: sweatpants and a t-shirt with some corny literature pun: _Tequila Mockingbird._ What a nerd. “Depends on whether you’re talking about a _real_ movie or one of them documentaries you always make me watch.”

Davey rolled his eyes- still smiling- and lead Jack into the living room, collapsing on their couch the moment he stood in front of it. Jack wasn’t exactly fond of that couch, as it was the same one where Jack had witnessed Dave making out with the first of several guys he’d hooked up with/dated in the past few months. “Documentaries are real movies, Jack. And I don’t care what we watch; you can pick, if you want. I just want to get my mind off of midterms.” Jack smiled down at Dave’s lanky form as it sank into the cushions.

“Davey.” Jack sat down next to him. He sat close to Davey- in addition to the fact that Jack was naturally very tactile who lacked understanding of personal space, it was a small couch. “Midterms ain’t for another two weeks. You need to stop thinking so much. It ain’t good for you.” Jack was tempted to reach over and card his fingers through the lightly curled strands of hair that hung around Davey’s face. But that was just because he could tell that the other boy was stressed, and it would calm him down. No other reason.

He didn’t do that, of course. Cause that would be weird, and Dave would be uncomfortable, and what if he thought Jack was hitting on him?-

“Well I’m _trying_ not to think so much, even though I’m pretty sure most problems are caused by people who don’t think rather than the ones that do-” Davey rambled a lot. Within five minutes of them meeting, Spot had dubbed him as “the Walking Mouth”, a nickname used by a good amount of their friend group. Jack only used it to tease Dave, and even then, very rarely. He thought it was cute, the rambling. Maybe that was just because he liked Davey’s voice so much. It was pleasant, and always accompanied learning more about the boy. “But that’s besides the point. I want you to put on a movie so I can let my brain do nothing for two hours.”

“Fair enough.” Jack grabbed the remote from Dave’s and switched on some action movie Blink had recommended to him. He knew it wasn’t exactly Davey’s thing, but Jack had sat through three documentaries in the past month and he really didn’t think he could make it through another one without falling asleep. Apparently, Dave couldn’t even make it through fifteen minutes of an action movie without passing out.

His head had ended up on Jack’s shoulder, the soft inhales in time with slow, rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Jack had completely stopped watching the movie. His gaze was much more useful dedicated to Davey alone. And Jack liked action movies. He found them interesting. But he couldn’t help finding Dave’s sleeping form to be much _more_ interesting. Which was probably really creepy, he realized while trailing a hand across Davey’s arm. But wasn’t like Jack didn’t stare at him all the time when he was awake, too, and Dave never seemed to have a problem with that.

The sound of Dave’s gentle breathing nearly lulled Jack into the same unconscious state, until the near-sleep haze was broken by the shrill sound of a phone ringing. 

Dave’s phone. 

With the special ringtone he’d set for his boyfriend.

The noise caused Davey to jolt awake, nearly slamming his head into the other boy’s. He gave an apologetic look to Jack, who was trying not to grimace at the interruption. “I’m sorry. I thought I had turned the ringer off…” Dave grabbed the phone off the end table. “...But that's Jake; I should probably take it-”

“Of course, Dave. Just keep the phone sex to a low volume.” Jack had meant the words as a joke- he told himself- but the fact that his mouth was twisted into a scowl rather than a smile may have given off the wrong idea. Dave’s hurt expression shot a pang of guilt through Jack’s chest. Davey was one of his best friends and he hadn’t wanted to make him feel bad. But Jack couldn't help that he didn’t like Dave’s boyfriend. Not to mention the fact that his name was almost the same as Jack’s. It was just uncomfortable. And weirdly painful.

“Yeah. Okay, Jack.” Dave muttered. That crestfallen look that resided on his features dropped when he answered the phone. “Hi, Jake. … No, I wasn't doing anything. … Yeah, yeah I'll meet you there in ten. Bye.” Dave turned back to him. “I'm going out-”

“Yeah, Dave. I heard.” Jack couldn't hide the hurt tone his voice carried. Sure; Davey hadn't been doing anything with Jack, and it wasn't like Jack had been counting on spending the night hanging out with him, but he'd been enjoying the company. And the fact it took nothing more than a thirty second phone call to get Dave to ditch him… It hurt. 

“I can stay, if you want-” Dave offered, but it was obvious that he didn't want to. And Jack wouldn't be some dick and keep him from having fun.

He waved a hand, dismissively. “Nah. Have fun with your boyfriend, Dave. I'm good here.” Dave nodded and left to change. Jack sighed. He returned his eyes to the television- having no idea what was currently happening in the movie- and dazed off. He could let his thoughts take over for a bit.

_I don’t like Davey’s boyfriend._

That was true, though Jack couldn’t really be sure why. It’s not like the guy had done anything to offend him.

_Davey kissing boys makes me uncomfortable._

Unfortunately so. He always felt nauseous, and sad, almost? when he saw Davey making out with someone. But that was sort of homophobic to think, he knew, and he hated that he did.

_Davey shouldn't be dating other boys._

No, no. Jack told his brain to shut up then, because that was _definitely_ homophobic, not to mention rude and unfair to Dave. He could date whomever he wanted; it wasn't Jack’s business, no matter how upset it made him.

_Davey shouldn't be dating boys who aren't me._

Oh.

Oh no.

That was not a thought he was supposed to have.

He needed to talk to Kath.

*****

“Jack Kelly, to what do I owe the honor?” Katherine opened the door, leaning against its frame. She walked over to the small kitchen table, plopping down in one of the bright red, plastic chairs. Jack followed suit, taking the seat across from her.

“Needed to talk to you. Is Sarah around?” The apartment seemed otherwise empty, so Jack liked his chances. But he couldn’t risk it, not when he was talking about his feelings for Sarah’s brother. Feelings that could _not_ be repeated to Davey.

Kath shook her head. “Out at work. But since you asked, I assume it’s because you have something to say about her brother?”

“Couldn’t be more right, Kath.” He bit his lip. “Okay, well. Ya know how I ain’t fond of his boyfriend-”

“Yes, Jack. That’s all you _ever_ talk about.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. But the point is, I’ve been really worried lately that I’ve been coming off as homophobic to him-” Kath raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, confused. “-And I ain’t homophobic- you know that- but I mean, I really got annoyed whenever I’d see him kissing guys. But then, last night, I came to this huge realization and it’s kinda freaking me out.” He exhaled, needing to calm himself down. But it _was_ kind of a big deal. He was coming out, for the first time, to anyone. He hadn’t even known he was- bi? pan? gay? - not straight, in any case, before about twelve hours prior, and he was already telling someone. “It- it ain’t so much that I mind Davey kissing boys, it’s that I mind him kissing boys who aren’t… me.”

Kath drummed her fingers over the side of her mug of tea. The light tapping sound was the only noise in the air for some time. “So what you’re trying to say is…” She trailed off, and Jack looked at her with narrowed eyebrows. Katherine Plumber was by far one of the smartest people he had the privilege of knowing. Why would this leave her confused?

“I’m saying I-” Jack lowered his voice, as if they weren’t alone in the apartment. He supposed it was possible Kath had ghosts floating around, and he didn’t want them listening in, either. Jack never ruled out the possibility of ghosts. “I think I have… feelings. For Davey.”

She nodded as if she was beginning to understand, but her eyebrows stayed knit together. “And this was your huge realization?”

 _I’m gay for my roommate, who has a boyfriend. Is that not big enough of a realization for you?_ “That would be what I was referring to, yeah. Why is that so confusing?”

“It’s not confusing. I could have told you you liked him months ago. I just-” Kath looked like she was reconsidering every conversation they’d ever had. “Whenever you were talking about his boyfriends, I assumed it was because you were jealous and wanted sympathy? And you would always mention about how nice he looked or how smart he is or how cute- what was I supposed to think?”

“I dunno, that I was a kind, concerned friend?” Jack buried his head in his hands. Apparently, his feelings were so obvious that everyone except him, Oblivious Jack Kelly, could recognize them. God, what if _Davey_ knew? “Man, Kath, why didn’t you say somethin’?”

She shrugged. “I figured we were on the same page the whole time.”

“So you’ve thought I was-” bi sounded right, but he still was unsure “-not straight for months now?”

Kath rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Her delicately curled hair fell from where it sat on her shoulders to behind them. “Jack, with our group of friends, I’ve generally started assuming that no one is straight.”

Jack snorted. “Fair enough.” A sigh. “Whatta I do, Kath?”

Her fingernails tapped against the countertop. “If the idea isn’t too ludicrous, you could always try talking to him? I’ve heard that works well for relationships.”

“Funny. What would I say? ‘Yeah, sorry I’ve been acting like such a dick, Dave, it was actually because I’ve been repressing a crush on you’? He ain’t gonna like that.”

“You’re sure?”

“He has a _boyfriend_ , Kath. I ain’t about to intrude on that, even if he would be interested. Which he ain’t.”

Katherine sighed and reached over to place her hand over his. “Jack. He’s gay, he’s been dating guys whose names all start with J- don't tell me you haven't noticed- and you're his hot male roommate. No way he hasn't at least considered it.”

Jack decided to avoid her claim- he liked his pit of self-pity and pining, and thinking of the logistics would lead to making an actual decision and taking action, which he was _not_ ready to do. “You think I’m hot, Kath?”

Her hand was removed from his as she rolled her eyes. An exasperated laugh escaped her lips. “Kelly, you’re avoiding the point and you know it. And, anyway, I dated you. In high school. Where the vast majority of relationships are based on physical attraction-”

“I don’t think it counts as ‘dating’ if we go out twice over the course of a week before you dump me for some girl in y math class.”

Another sigh. “‘Some girl’ is my longtime girlfriend now. So I suppose I should thank you for being the precursor to that relationship.”

“So you're telling me what I’m good for is being a shitty boyfriend so girls can realize how gay they are?” _Happened with both Kath and Sarah. What if I dated Dave, would I turn him straight? Nah, Davey Jacobs could never be straight._

Manicured fingernails flicked against the tea mug. “Jack.”

“Yeah?”

“Go talk to Davey.”

“Kath, like I said-”

“Nope.” She stood up, grabbed his sleeve, and pulled him out the door into the hall. “I’m not hearing another self-pitying declaration of unrequited feelings from you until you have at least tried talking to the boy.”

“Kath-”

She jabbed his chest with her pointer finger. “Go.” Jab. “Talk.” Jab. “To Davey.” Jab.

And then she slammed the door on him.

Katherine Plumber. Nothing if not direct.

*****

“Jack, can I talk to you?” Davey’s voice rang out through the apartment, dragging Jack’s attention far away from his laptop.

Jack made no move to stand, but called out: “Of course, Dave.” _I always have time for you._

God, his thoughts were getting really disgustingly sweet. It was a good thing he never actually said any of them out loud. Because, really, Jack needed to stop being such a sap about this guy. This guy who had a boyfriend. This guy with whom he hadn’t talked about this feelings, despite the demand he’d been given by Kath nearly two weeks prior. He just… hadn’t gotten around to it. 

Kath wasn’t happy with that excuse.

“Could you come in here?” Davey shouted after a moment, and yeah, that made sense. Why would he want to talk to Jack from a separate room? Jack needed to start using his head a bit more.

“I’m comin’.” Jack threw the computer off his lap and hurried- at a pace closer to a run than a walk- into the living room. Was it pathetic how eager he was to please Davey? Likely.

Davey was pacing. Not like this was any new occurrence around the apartment. Dave was easily anxious and apparently walking in meaningless, back-and-forth circles helped with that, and Jack wouldn’t complain. Even on the nights that the _tip-tap_ of feet left him awake at hours even he would consider ungodly. “Hi, Jack.” He said, halting the pacing as he realized the other’s presence. His foot still tapped lightly on the wooden floor, as some means of dispersing the nervous energy.

“Hiya, Davey. Why’d you call me in here so late?” It wasn’t _so late_ , but Jack had just begun his night ritual of watching cat videos on Youtube, which meant it was late enough as to warrant a ban on conversation until the next morning.

“Oh, oh, I’m sorry, we can talk tomorrow-”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. We’re already here, and I’m all ready to talk to you. So, lay it on me.”

Davey bit his lip- anxious, but not pacing-anxious. “Jack, I wanted to ask- I mean, it’s important for me to know- No, no. I- I like you a lot, Jack, and I think you’re a good person but-” He exhaled, then inhaled, then rushed out words in a single breath: “Jackareyouhomophobic?”

Jack blinked twice, trying to comprehend what Davey had said. And then it clicked. “Dave- Davey- I ain’t- of course I ain’t- I don’t care who you date-” _I ain’t homophobic, I like boys too, and girls, and I like_ you _Dave, and I think about kissing you a lot-_

“No, no, of course you say that- who _says_ they’re homophobic? But you always look annoyed when I mention my boyfriend, and you glare at me when I’m with him, and you always sound so bitter when you have to talk to or about him. And you’re fine around me the rest of the time! And it sucks, because you are so nice, and funny, and I _really_ like talking to you. But if you hate me for being gay I can’t-”

Jack Kelly was known for being stupidly impulsive. Must be in his blood or something, because he had been since he was a kid. So he supposed it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise- to himself, not Davey- when he stood up, walked over to Dave, and kissed him on the mouth. Not surprising, no, but still incredibly stupid.

And it wasn’t even a good kiss. Davey was stood frozen still, eyes open as Jack basically rested his lips on his. It was awkward, and uncomfortable, and it lasted barely a half a second before Jack stepped back, hands in pockets and eyes looking anywhere but Dave’s.

Dave brushed his fingers over his lips. “Jack…” His eyebrows were narrowed and his mouth hung open, looking like he was teetering between expressing either confusion or anger. “Jack. Jack, what- what the hell?” Anger. He choose anger. “You- you just- Are you mocking me? You- you act like a dick whenever I kiss a guy, but then you just do it- you kiss me!- like it’s no big deal? Like, like it’s funny? The fact that I’m gay? Is it some sort of joke-”

Jack kissed him again. That kiss was equally as reckless, stupid, and awkward.

Dave pushed him off. “Stop doing that!”

“I’m sorry, Dave. You were just rambling-” _-and I’ve wanted to do that for weeks._

Davey ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t assault people for rambling!”

“I wasn’t- I ain’t-” _Well, I’ve already screwed everything up. Can’t really make it worse by telling him how I feel, right?_ “Davey-” And Jack guessed he moved in a bit closer by accident, because suddenly Dave was stepping back and waving his arms wildly.

“No kissing until you explain what’s happening here!”

“Woah, woah-” Jack stepped back as well, putting his hands up in surrender. “I swear I wasn’t trying to kiss you that ti- wait, did you say ‘until’? Like I could kiss you _after_ I explained?”

“Jack…” Davey groaned, his head buried in his hands. “Please. Please just explain.”

“Okay, okay, alright.” Deep breaths, he could do this. “So, I’ve been thinking a lot- strange for me, I know. And yeah, you’re right; I didn’t like to see you with those other guys. And it scared me, too! Cause, like, I never thought of myself as homophobic, and I was pretty sure I wasn’t, but then with you…” Sigh. “But then, I realized: I wasn’t upset cause I didn’t like seeing you with boys. I didn’t like seeing you with someone who... isn’t me.” Dave’s mouth hung open in realization, and his cheeks were dusted with pink. “I- I really like you, Davey. And when I kissed you, it wasn’t cause I was mocking you- god, I swear it wasn’t. And I shouldn’t’ve done it, and I probably shouldn’t’ve said any of this, either, but I’d already fucked up our friendship so I figured I couldn’t do much worse-”

And then _Davey_ was kissing _him_.

Although less awkward and short than the previous two, it was still couldn't really qualify as pleasant. Jack was in shock over what was happening, and Davey pulled away after a second of the unreciprocated kiss, before Jack even got the chance to snap out of his daze.

“Jack, were you being serious when you said you liked me?” Dave said, practically a murmur against Jack’s lips. Jack nodded quickly- he was happy to answer questions if they came with the chance that _maybe Dave wants this, too!_ “And are you planning on staying closeted, or are you coming out?”

“I already told Kath and I plan on telling the rest soon.”

Davey nodded. “Okay. Good. Then… Then I should say: Jack Kelly, I like you too.”

Jack burst out in the brightest smile he’d displayed in weeks, until he remembered a major concern, and the expression dropped. Dave saw the concern and his eyebrows narrowed as well. “What?” The slight tremble in his voice spoke more of insecurity than of confusion. He didn’t think Jack had changed his mind, did he?

“Dave. Davey. You have a boyfriend.”

“Well, actually… I don’t. Not anymore.” His arms were folded over his chest and his eyes were cast downwards at the floor.

“‘Not anymore’?”

“Two weeks ago. When I went out with him in the middle of watching the movie with you? Well I went, and he kept ditching me to hang out with his other friends, and I felt really alone. And I found myself wishing you were there with me- not that I was with _someone_ , but that I was with _you_ \- or that I had just stayed and watched the movie with you. ‘Cause I didn’t like Jake all that much. Never had. I found him and broke up with him in front of his friends, and it was a bit messy, but I got out of there fine. And I haven’t seen him since, so I suppose it doesn’t really matter now.”

Halfway through his speech, Jack had cautiously reached out to lace his fingers through Davey’s. “Why didn’t’cha tell me?” He brushed his thumb over the side of Davey’s hand, and shuffled a bit closer to him.

“I didn’t think you would want to hear about it. Seeing as how you always reacted negatively whenever I mentioned him.”

“Davey.” He squeezed his hand and Dave returned the action. “You’re one of my best friends- well, you were; I dunno exactly what we are now. I love hearing you talk. I love it so much that you could ramble on about anything- even Jake- and I would be captivated listening to every second.” Davey was blushing, turning his pale face a soft pink, and Jack had to resist the temptation to kiss his cheek. Based on previous reactions, surprise kisses should probably be postponed for a while. “So, then, you’ve liked me since you broke up with Jake?”

“I’ve liked you a lot longer than that.” Davey rested one hand on the small of his back, and Jack took it as a sign to step closer. “Which just made me feel like a pining idiot for a few months. Felt pretty stupid too, getting a crush on the homophobic straight guy.”

“Yeah, but I ain’t homophobic _or_ straight, lucky for you.”

Davey’s face was so close to his that he was practically breathing in the air Dave breathed out. “Hmm… Am I lucky?”

“I dunno, Dave. I think I am though.” He paused for a moment. “So, Davey. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Dave averted his eyes, looking like he was thinking about it, while the smile still played on his lips. “Dave!”

He laughed, and _god_ , Jack loved that sound. “Yes, Jack. Yes I do.”

“Does that mean I can kiss you now?”

“I would really hope you do.” And Jack did.

Of the four kisses they had shared over the course of that conversation, both would agree that that one was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah its late an I couldn't think of a good way to end this.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought! Was it good? Did it suck? Let me know.
> 
> And, as always, I hope you are all having a great day!
> 
> (Also, because there's nothing I love more than pining, I was considering writing a sequel from Davey's POV. Which would probably be considerably shorter and now that I think about it idek what it is would be but  
> Idk I might do that)


End file.
